Secret Of The Kirbies
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Everyone makes fun of Kirby for how weak he is. Finally, after listening to their insults, Kirby is sick of it and unleashes his inner power. Now, being a deadly treat to everyone, Link and his friends must find a way to cure Kirby before it's too late. I HAVE A REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS. GO READ THAT ONE INSTEAD.
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament

**Ta-da! My fist Super Smash Bros. Fic! Hope you like it! I've this idea for awhile now but now i've decided to finally make it! In SSBM, I always thought Kirby sucked, but now I know Kirby is awesome! So everyone always makes fun of Kirby for how weak he is, and now Kirby is finally sick of it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sick of this!" The puffball exclaimed. "Everyone says that I suck, that I can't brawl, that I'm such a Low-Tier. Oh yeah? Well, Tiers are for queers! I'll show them!" The puffball face grew an evil smile. "I'll show them my REAL strength!" *laughs evilly*<p>

"Alright, that's a win for Mario! Next up is, Kirby Vs Capt. Falcon!" Master hand said. "Ha! Too easy!" Capt. Falcon said. _"That's what you think."_ Kirby thought.

_A few minutes later…_

"Ready? Go!" Kirby and Capt. Falcon were dropped onto the stage. Meanwhile, some of the Brawlers were watching the fight on a TV in one of the Smash Mansion's rooms.

"Who do you think will win?" Pit said.

"Definitely not Kirby." Link said.

"Game!" They both looked at the screen and were shocked. "Kirby wins within an impressive 5 seconds!" the voiceover said.

"Wait, Kirby won? And under 7 seconds?" Mario said.

"How is that possible? Kirby's not that strong!" Marth said.

"Martha's right!"

"It's MARTH!"

"Sorry, Kirby never defeated anyone that fast before." Pit said.

"Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this?" Wolf said as he entered the room. "So what if Kirby won in under 7 seconds? It's probably just dumb luck."

"Yeah, I guess Wolf's right. It was just luck." Pit said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

Kirby was walking down the hallway and headed for his room.

"Hey! Kirby!"

Kirby turned around and saw Luigi running towards him. Kirby was mad at everyone right now for calling him a loser, except for the one's that never made fun of him, like Luigi."Something wrong, Luigi?" Kirby said. "I-I I wanted to ask you something." Luigi said between breaths.

"What is it?"

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"You know! How did you beat Capt. Falcon in 7 seconds?"

Kirby thought about it and said, "Sorry, I'm not telling you. Even if you are my friend. But you'll find out soon enough." He turned around and went into his room.

"Oh well. I guess I'd better rest up for tomorrow." Luigi said._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Luigi wins and is going on the next round! Next up is Mario vs Kirby!" The voiceover said.

"Good luck, Kirby." Mario said.

"Shut up." Kirby said rudely.

Mario was taken aback by Kirby's rudeness. He usually would never say anything like that and always spoke kindly. Ness gave then the signal to go and Kirby hopped on his warp star and Mario jumped in a green pipe. "Ready?" Mario jumped out of the pipe and Kirby crashed on his warpstar. Mario looked around and saw they were battling on the Pokemon stadium II stage. "Go!" Mario ran at Kirby and immediately didn't know what hit him. One second he's running towards Kirby, the next he's thrown off the stage. Just before he was KO'd, Mario could have sworn he saw an evil smile on Kirby's face. "Game!"

Everyone was shocked. "FIVE FREAKING SECONDS?" Pit said.

"Okay, Kirby just took out Mario, one of our greatest fighters, in 5 seconds." Link said.

"I don't think that's dumb luck." Fox said.

"Maybe Kirby's been holding back all this time." Marth said.

Everyone started laughing. "Yeah right. I'm pretty sure Kirby hasn't been holding back. But seriously guys, how did Kirby get so powerful in such a short time?" Link said.

"Hey Luigi. Did you get anything out of Kirby last night?" Pit said.

"No. He said I'd find out soon enough though." Luigi said.

"Darnit. I'll spy on him tonight and see if I find out anything." Pit said and left.

"You really sent Luigi to ask Kirby about the match yesterday? Seriously I still think you guys are making too much of a big deal out of this." Wolf said. "Maybe we are, and maybe we're not." Ike said. Wolf just shrugged and left the room._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

It was late at night and everyone was in bed. All, except a few. Kirby had gone outside and was standing in front of the pond that was near the Smash Mansion. Little did he know he was being watched. Pit, who was a master at spying, was watching Kirby from a nearby tree.

"Only Me, Pit, Link, Sonic, Meta Knight, Wolf, Lucario, and Fox are left. In the next round, some of the losers from before will get a second chance. Which means some of us will have multiple 3 on battles. I'm going to have to let my opponents last longer than I've been letting them. I don't want anyone to suspect what I'm doing, especially Meta Knight. If anyone knows what I'm doing, it'll be Meta Knight." Kirby said.

"So Kirby is planning something! And Meta Knight knows the answer." Pit said to himself. "I'd better go tell Link."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see what i did at the beginning? The 'Tiers are for Queers part?' I couldn't stop laughing after that. But what made me laugh the most about this story was the part where Pit said Martha instead of Marth. XD I'm working on chapter 2 right now and I'll have it done soon.<strong> **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Up To Something

**Chapter 2 is done! Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to post it quickly. ****o you guys think I have too many paragraphs? Well I'm still new at this and I'm sure I'll get better over time. **Pit tells Link about what he found out and Kirby's strength grows stronger!** Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Link!" "What is it Pit? Did you find anything out?" "Yeah, Kirby was talking to himself and said that if anyone knew what he was doing, it'd be Meta Knight." Pit said. "Hm, Ike later today, when the matches are over, I want you to ask Meta Knight and see if he knows anything." Link said. "Got it." Ike said.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

"Today everyone will be facing off against the Brawlers they faced before." Master hand said.

"We're supposed to leave for battle in five minutes so be prepared." Link said.

"I'm-a not going to a-fail this time!" Mario said.

"Ike, remember after the battle to ask Meta Knight about Kirby okay?" Link said.

"Got it." Ike said.

"Three minutes until Brawl!"

Sonic walked over to Link and the others. "Hey guys. What's up?" He said.

"Have you noticed how Kirby been tougher then normal lately?" Marth said.

"Yeah, but it's the tournament. Everyone supposed to be tougher." Sonic said.

"Yeah but he was never this tough!" Ike said.

"Well, maybe you guys are just underestimating him." Sonic said and walked away.

"Forget about-a him." Mario said.

"One minute until Brawl!"

"Mario, Capt. Falcon, you guys ready?" Link said. The both nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>No one could believe it. No one could understand it. In less than 6 seconds, Kirby had defeated both Capt. Falcon, and Mario. "And that's it for round 3! Lucario, Pit, Wolf, Sonic, Link, Meta Knight, Samus, and Kirby are all going to round 4!" The voiceover said.<p>

"Never mind, Ike, I'm going to ask Meta Knight about this myself." Link said and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Meta Knight!" Meta Knight turned around and saw Link walked towards him.<p>

"What is it, Link?" He said.

"How did Kirby get so powerful, so fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see? Kirby just defeated Mario _and _Capt. Falcon in under _6 seconds_! Kirby was never that powerful!" Link said.

"Maybe they just underestimated my apprentice." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, but 6 seconds? I think Kirby is planning something." Link said. Meta Knight just looked away.

"I think so to."

"Pit? Where'd you come from?" Link said.

"I'm a master of sneaking. Anyway, I was spying on Kirby last night and he said that if anyone knew what he was doing, it'd be you." Pit said pointing at Meta Knight.

"Fine. I will watch Kirby's match tomorrow and see if I notice anything." Meta Knight said.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said walking up to them.

"Hey Sonic. What's up?" Pit said.

"I thought about what you guys told me earlier and I've noticed something strange about Kirby." Sonic said.

"What?" Link said.

"After every battle since the tournament started, Kirby is nowhere to be found. Samus said she saw Kirby walk out of the mansion, but she hasn't seen him since." Sonic said.

"Hm, that is strange. I heard that tomorrow some of the people from Melee are going to battle us tomorrow. Kirby's battle will be right after mine so I'll watch and see where he goes after his battle." Pit said.

"Are you guys still making a big fuss over this whole Kirby thing?" everyone turned and saw Wolf walking up towards them. "I mean really. Just because Kirby is suddenly stronger doesn't mean he's going to kill us all." He said.

"You don't know that! For all we know that could be exactly what he's trying to do!" Pit said.

"Careful what you say, angel boy. That's Meta Knight's apprentice you're talking about." Wolf said.

"I doubt Kirby would try to kill anyone. His heart is to young and innocent to do something like that" Meta Knight said.

"Meta Knight does have a point. Maybe it's just hormones." Sonic said.

"Whatever. I still think Kirby's up to something." Link said and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>How dare Pit accuse Kirby of such things! I want to ask you guys something. Who do you think from Melee should battle who in the next chapter?<strong>** So far I've got Lucario vs Mewtwo, and someone for Kirby but I don't want to ruin the surprise**. Basically I need someone from Melee to Brawl Pit, Wolf, Sonic, Link, Meta Knight, and Samu**s. Thanks. Plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Roy's Here!

**Chapter three! Turns out, there aren't enough Characters from Melee to brawl all 8 of them, so only 4 will be brawling. Luckily the Melee vs Brawl is just an extra round for the audience, and none of the Melees (Or whatever they are called.) were going to proceed anyway. Thank you,Sheikagal for the idea of Young Link vs Link. Please R&R!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The next day… at about 11:00am…<em>

"Hey Link!"

"What is it, Marth?"

"Roy's here!"

"Roy? Oh, yeah! Roy! I remember him. Where is he?"

"He's outside. Follow me." Link nodded and followed Marth outside.

"Roy!" Marth said.

"Hey! Marth! Long time, no see." Roy said.

"You remember Link, right?"

"Yeah, of course. S'up Link?" Roy said as he turned to face Link.

"Nothing. What brings you here?" Link said.

"The tournament. Master hand contacted me and asked if I wanted to participate."

"So I'm assuming you said yes?" Link said.

"Of course. Why would I be here if I didn't?" Roy said.

"Hey, Link!" They turned and saw Pit running over.

"Who's this?" Roy said.

"Oh, right. Roy, this is Pit. Pit, this is Roy." Marth said.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Roy said.

"You too." Pit said.

They chatted a little until they heard, "Pi! Pichu!"

"What was that?" Pit said.

"Pi! Pichu! Pi!"

They all looked down and saw a small yellow mouse at Roy's feet.

"Is that Pichu?" Link said as Roy picked up Pichu.

"Yup. He came here with me. I think Mewtwo and young Link are coming as well." Roy said as he scratched Pichu's ear.

"Wow, Pichu likes you a lot." Link said.

"Yeah, after Melee I kinda grew attached to the little guy. He's like my pet now." Roy said.

"I don't think that's a good idea cause, I wouldn't want to keep a creature that could kill me at any moment as a pet." Marth said.

"What's wrong with pokemon? I think their cute. Especially Pichu here." Pit said.

"Pichu, Pi." Pichu purred when Pit scratched behind its ear.

"Hey speaking of cute, where's that cute little puffball, Kirby?" Roy said.

"Cute? There is nothing cute about Kirby!"

"Mario! What do you mean by that?" Roy said.

"You'll see when you face him in the tournament today." Mario said and walked off.

"What does he mean by that?" Roy said.

Link, Marth, and Pit looked at each other for a second. "Follow me and we'll tell you." Link said.

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes later...<em>

"Wait, you think that Kirby, that little puffball, is planning something?" Roy said. Link nodded.

"Why would you think that? He's just a kid! Sure he can fight, but Kirby would never do anything bad." Roy said.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu said defending Kirby.

"Did you not hear him? He defeated Mario and Capt. Falcon in less than 6 seconds!" Pit said.

"Well, maybe your right. 6 seconds is pretty fast. Especially if it wasn't a sudden death match." Roy said.

"Hey, here comes Kirby!" Marth said.

Kirby walked around the corner of the mansion and saw them. He walked up to them and said cheerfully, "Hey Roy! I'm looking forward to our match today! See ya!" Kirby walked off happily towards the small pond.

"Maybe we are making a big deal out of this." Marth said.

"I don't think something as innocent as that could be planning something bad. I'm going inside." Roy said and left.

"Me too." Marth said following Roy.

"Maybe Marth's right. We could be making a big deal out of nothing." Link said and walked away.

Pit sighed and looked over at the pond. Kirby wasn't there. Pit looked up at the roof and saw Kirby standing on the edge with an evil grin on his face. As soon as Kirby realized he was spotted, he darted off and disappeared. "Something is defiantly going on here." Pit said.

* * *

><p><em>12:00pm<em>

"Okay, unfortunately there aren't enough Melee characters for everyone to battle. Four of you will go ahead and move to the next round. It doesn't really matter though, since the Brawl vs. Melee round is just an extra for the tournament." Master hand said. "The matches for today are, Lucario vs Mewtwo, Link vs young Link, Kirby vs Roy, and Pit vs Pichu. The matches begin in 3 minutes."

"Meta Knight, are you still going to watch Kirby's match?" Pit said.

"Yes. Good luck in yours." Meta Knight said.

"Hey Pit." Roy said. "Yeah?"

"Don't hurt Pichu too much. Got it?"

Pit nodded. Pit looked around and saw Link talking to Mario.

"I'm-a telling you. Kirby is-a up to-a something." Mario said.

"I saw Kirby earlier. The way he acted was just too innocent. I just don't think he's up to anything anymore." Link said.

"When I-a fought him, just before he-a knocked me off the stage, he looked at-a me with an evil smile. There was-a nothing innocent about-a that smile."

"Hey Link. I need to tell you something." Pit said.

"What?" Link said.

"Right after you left earlier, I saw Kirby on the roof." Pit said.

"So?"

"He had an evil grin on his face. It was lie he was smirking but evilish."

"That's-a the smile he gave-a me!" Mario said.

"You guys I-" Link was interrupted when the signal that the battles were beginning went off.

"I gotta go." Link said and jumped on the platform that lead to the stage he was supposed to go to. Pit did the same thing and left Mario.

"Poor-a Roy." Mario said as he watched Roy jump on his platform. "It's-a not like the-a attacks hurt, but his pride will-a be."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Roy. I'm going to detail the battle with him in the next chapter. Yes in my world of Brawl, Marth has a fear of pokemon. I don't know mush about Fire Emblem, heck, didn't know it existed until yesterday! In Melee when I first saw Roy and Marth, honestly, I thought they were from the Zelda games. Only yesterday did I find out they weren't. Okay now time to type the summary for the next chapter:<br>Is Kirby planning something or not? Will Link continue to try to find out? Will Meta Knight notice anything strange about Kirby? And what about Roy? Will he survive longer than 10 seconds? Find out in the next chapter that I will have done by tonight! :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Melee Vs Brawl

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ready? Go!"<p>

Meta Knight watched as Kirby quickly grabbed Roy and threw him off the stage. Roy managed to get back on but as soon as he did Kirby knocked him upwards. As he fell, Roy put up his shield when Kirby tried to grab him again. Roy attacked Kirby with his sword several times.

He knocked Kirby to the edge of the stage and ran over to him. Right as Roy was in the middle of attacking Kirby swiftly grabbed Roy, jumped up, and slammed him into the ground. After that, Roy couldn't even touch Kirby. Kirby would always dodge his attacks and attack Roy from behind.

Meta Knight was impressed at his apprentice's speed. Kirby dodged and dodged, and every time he did he would attack Roy. Then Meta Knight noticed something. Whenever Kirby was going to attack, his eyes would turn red. Soon, Roy already had 96% damage. Luckily for him, a heart container dropped and he was able to grab it before Kirby. Roy turned around but didn't see Kirby anywhere. Kirby had just, disappeared!

_"Where did Kirby go?"_ Roy and Meta Knight thought.

"Poya!" Roy looked up and saw Kirby, diving down at him like a wolf. Kirby grabbed Roy's shoulders and slung him backwards. Roy almost fell off the stage again but managed to recover. Kirby tried to grab Roy but he dodged and slashed Kirby with his sword. Kirby now had 100% damage and as he got up he growled quietly but fiercely. Kirby's eyes were now a little red, and small fangs were sticking out of his mouth. Only Meta Knight noticed these changes. "This seems familiar." Meta Knight said.

Kirby dashed at Roy and scratched him with his paw. Then Kirby pounced at Roy and knocked him off. "Game!" Meta Knight knew exactly what was happening with Kirby.

* * *

><p><em>Later outside by the small pond…<em>

"Dang Roy, you put up a good fight but really took a beating." Ike said.

"Shut up Ike." Roy said.

"Pichu! Pi!" Roy picked up Pichu and petted it.

"How was your battle with Kirby?" Marth said.

"He fought a lot harder than I remember. He was really fast and attacked me with great strength. I mean, in one minute he did like, 121% damage, or that's what it felt like." Roy said.

"Hey hear comes Meta Knight." Ike said.

"Did you find anything out?" Link said.

"Yes. If Kirby's doing what I think he's doing, then we're all in trouble. Do any of you know where he is?" Meta Knight said. Everyone shook their heads.

"But Pit was supposed to follow Kirby after the matches." Marth said. As if right on cue, a blue arrow landed near them.

"By the looks of it, the arrow came from that part of the forest. Let's go." Link said.

"Wait. If Kirby's up to something then I better go. If there's any trouble, Pit will tell you." Meta Knight said and took off.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the forest…<em>

"Kirby?" Kirby jumped and saw Meta Knight standing behind him.

"Kirby, what are you doing out here?" Meta Knight said. Kirby didn't say anything. Meta Knight walked closer and Kirby's eyes went from blue to red.

"Kirby, are you okay?" he said.

Kirby smiled evilly showing his new small fangs.

"Kirby! You must stop it now! Before it's too late!" Meta Knight said.

Kirby's face returned to normal. "I-I, I c-c-can't." Kirby said with a sorrowful look on his face.

Immediately after that Kirby grinned evilly again and his fangs were bigger. A red light flashed around Kirby and ears appeared on his head, he had short thick claws on his paws, and his eyes were blood red.

"Kirby, no! Pit! Run! Get the others!"

Kirby didn't notice what Meta Knight said or the fact that Pit was watching. Kirby leapt at Meta Knight, claws outstretched, fangs showing, and attacked Meta Knight with the fury of a wolf. Pit didn't stay to watch. He flew wards the mansion and found Link and the others.

"Pit what's wrong?" Link said.

"Kirby's gone crazy! I'll explain later, but now we have to help Meta Knight!" Pit said.

"Let's go!" Link said and they followed Pit. When they found the place where Kirby was, Meta Knight had been defeated and turned into a trophy. Link tapped the trophy stand and Meta Knight was revived.

"I'm alive?" He said.

"Well it's not like anyone can die here." Pit said.

"Kirby's power is growing by the second. We have to try to defeat him in the tournament before it's too late." Meta Knight said.

"Hey! There you guys are!"

"Sonic?"

"Hurry! Master hand has decided that round 5 start now! Come on!" Link and the others followed Sonic back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Lucario Vs. Meta Knight, Link Vs. Samus, Wolf Vs. Sonic, and Kirby Vs. Pit. Those are the match ups. Now go! Hurry, hurry!" Everyone got on their platforms and round 4 began.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What could Kirby's transformation mean?<strong> **Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Link vs Kirby!

**Sorry for making you guys wait! Here is chapter 5. If you've read my profile and read about my OC's Kat and her sister Kit, I'm making the story for them. Trust me it's really exciting. I think I'm on chapter 3 of it now so when I make and finish chapter 6 of it I'm going to post it. But that may be awhile from now so don't get too excited. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You're not getting any farther than this, Kirby! I'm going to stop you here!" Pit said.<p>

"Oh you think so, eh? We'll see about that." Kirby said.

"Go!"

Kirby jumped at Pit and tackled him head on. Pit took 43% damage from that one hit. Kirby was definitely getting more powerful. Pit shot an arrow at Kirby but missed. Kirby punch Pit several times and kicked him off the stage. Pit got back on easily and hit Kirby with his sword. Kirby and Pit fought for awhile but Pit ended up losing.

Kirby was teleported back to the mansion and was surprised to see that everyone else was already done with their battles. Kirby looked at the screen and saw that his match took 3min 16sec. Kirby growled to himself and left the room.

"Sorry guys. I lost." Pit said.

"Master hand said that I was going against Kirby in the next round. I'll try and see if I can convince him to stop." Meta Knight said. Meanwhile, Falco was listening to their conversation.

"Convince him to stop what?" Falco said. He saw Kirby leave the mansion and followed him. Kirby walked down to the pond and looked at his reflection. 

_"What is he doing?"_ Falco thought.

"They are going to pay when I win. Meta Knight wants me to stop. I can't because I don't want to." Kirby's eyes turned red. He turned around and walked back to the mansion. 

_"Doesn't want to stop what? What is going on here?"_ Falco thought.

* * *

><p>That night Kirby walked outside to the pond again. The moon was almost full and was directly over the pond. Kirby touched the pond send waves across its surface. Kirby looked at his reflection, he didn't look like himself. He looked almost wolf-like, but of course this was Kirby's doing. His reflection looked wolf-like but he still looked the same.<p>

"What is that little puffball up to?" Falco said to himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm going against Meta Knight. I hoped someone would take him out before this happened." Kirby said.<p>

"Kirby, please. You can still stop." Meta Knight said as he walked over to Kirby.

"What? I can't." Kirby said.

"Yes you can as long as yo-"

"I mean, I don't want to stop."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to stop it. I'm sick of everyone's insults!" Kirby hopped onto his teleporter and disappeared. Meta Knight hopped onto his and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>"Ready? Go!" The two appeared on the Halberd stage.<p>

"I can't let you go any farther than this, Kirby!" Meta Knight said. He ran at Kirby and attacked him with his sword. Kirby jumped up and dodged it. Faster than Sonic, Kirby grabbed Meta Knight threw him sideways. Kirby repeatedly hit Meta Knight with several attacks. Once Meta Knight had 136% damage, Kirby knocked Meta Knight off the stage and won.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations to Link and Kirby for making it to the final round!" Master hand said.<p>

"Yeah, whatever." Kirby said and walked of.

"Okay." Master hand said.

"Master hand, may I request something?" Link said.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if my battle with Kirby could take place here at the Smash Mansion. You know, on the battle field outside."

"Why do you what to do that?"

"I just thought that the other brawlers could watch the battle in front of them instead of on a TV screen."

"Hm, I guess it's okay. Fine, the battle will take place tomorrow at 12:00 on the battlefield outside the mansion." Master hand said and left.

"Good, now if Kirby goes berserk I'll have some back up." Link said to himself.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"You heard me. Master hand says our battle is going to be outside the mansion." Link said.

Kirby growled and said, "Fine." The two walked over to the battlefield. Link looked around.

The battlefield was flat and plain. Grass patches were here and there, some rocks were too, and it was beside a forest. Between it and the forest, were some logs and several boulders and rocks, which the others brawlers used as seats.

Link saw Wolf leaning against one of the rocks and next to him was Sonic. Marth, Ike, and Pit were around a rock on the left side of the field. Link walked over to them.

"Hey, good luck Link." Ike said.

Link nodded and walked over to his position on the battle field. Ness was standing in the middle on the side of the field.

"Ready?"

Link braced himself.

"Go!"

At Ness's word, Link darted forward at hit Kirby with his sword. Kirby landed and kicked Link. The 2 fought their best until it seemed they matched each others power. Every brawler watched closely with excitement. Whenever one of them was about to be KO'd, they managed to get right back in the game.

Link hit Kirby three times upwards. Kirby fell and used his final cutter attack on Link. Link blocked it with his shield and threw a bomb at Kirby. Kirby was hit and flew into the air. Link jumped up and hit Kirby making him go father into the air. The two fought for hours, until it was practically night time.

"Link's winning! Look!" Ike said.

Link hit Kirby 3 times upwards with his sword.

"He is!" Marth said.

Link kept launching Kirby into the air until finally, Kirby was KO'd.

"Link won!" Pit said. Everyone cheered. Pit, Ike, Mario, Marth, and Meta Knight ran over to Link to congratulate him.

"Link you won!" Pit said.

"And just in time too." Meta Knight said. The sky started to darken and the full moon turned red.

"It's a lunar eclipse!" Marth said. The skies started to get even darker and the moon turned blood red.

"Uh, is this supposed to happen during a lunar eclipse?" Pit said.

"No, something not right." Link said. Meta Knight looked at the trophy of Kirby. The red lunar light shinned on it and the trophy started to glow.

"Get back!"

The trophy flashed with red light and when the light faded, at giant pink wolf was in the place of Kirby. It had red eyes, pink fur, hot pink paws, and a crown that looked like the one Fire Kirby would wear but without the fire. _'Grooooo!'_ It roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Link won! ... Oh. Looks like Kirby isn't done with them yet! Please, let me know if any of you notice any grammar errors. Even if it's just ad when it's supposed to be an and. Okay? If you have any suggestions let me know, I'm open to any ideas ya'll might have. K bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Final Smash, Final Chapter

**Guys I am sooooooo sorry about not finishing the story sooner! This is the last chapter though. My next story will be about my twin O.C.'s Kit and Kat. Just enjoy the freaking chapter.**

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that?" said.<p>

"That's Kirby." Meta Knight said.

"Kirby?" almost all of the brawlers said.

"What the heck happened to him?" Fox said.

"It is a secret transformation of kirbies." Meta Knight said.

"Uh, can you explain this to us somewhere safer?" Luigi said as Kirby jumped at them.

"Everyone, get inside the mansion!" Master hand said. All of the brawlers made it inside the mansion before Kirby could get to them. Master hand pressed a button and a force field surrounded the mansion. Every time Kirby touched it he was electrocuted.

"Okay, now you may explain." Master hand said towards Meta Knight.

"Right. Kirby has just transformed into a Kirwolf." Meta Knight said.

"Kirwolf? What's that?" Ness said.

"A Kirwolf is the result of a secret transformation kirbies can do."

"Wait, Kirby is named after his own species?" Luigi said.

"Yes. The transformation can only happen when the full moon eclipses in a certain part of our world's shadow. The part of the shadow is called the Red Zone. In order for Kirby to transform, 6 days before the eclipse, he would have to perform a secret ritual every night."

"What is that ritual?" Sheik said.

"That, I cannot say." Meta Knight said.

"So, what's this Kirwolf thing about?" Red said.

"Over 1500 years ago, kirbies would use this secret transformation in the wars they fought. That was the Kirwolf's main purpose." Meta Knight said.

"Kirbies fought wars? Weird." Pit said to himself. Kirby rammed the shield around the mansion causing it to shake.

"Prepare yourselves. We need to figure out a way to turn Kirby back to normal!" Meta Knight said.

"Whoa wait. You mean, you don't know?" Lucas said. Meta Knight shook his head. Kirby rammed the force field again.

"I can teleport you guys and Kirby to The Wilds but that's all I can do." Master hand said.

"Good enough. Let's go!" Link said. Master hand shut off the force field, shot a beam at Kirby and the brawlers and they all disappeared.

"Good luck guys."

* * *

><p>"W-where are we?" Peach said. They appeared to be at The Wilds just like master hand said.<p>

"Gr-oooooh!"

All the brawlers looked to the left of them. There was a very angry wolf Kirby. He looked at each one of the brawlers and targeted Fox. Kirby jumped at him with blood thirsty eyes and murderous claws.

"Oh sh-" Link pulled Fox out of the way before Kirby could get him.

"Groooooh!" Kirby roared.

He was about to attack again when Ness launched a PK thunder at him. It barely caused any damage. Kirby targeted Ness and jumped at him. Donkey Kong punched Kirby before he was even close to Ness. Kirby fell off a cliff near by them. The brawlers heard a loud thud and then silence.

"Did we win?" Peach said.

"I doubt that killed him." Marth said. Kirby immediately jumped back up, and landed right in front of them.

"Groooooh!"

"And I was right." Marth said. Kirby's eyes went completely red and all his features became more ferocious.

"Run!" All of the brawlers ran for their lives. Kirby ran after them, jumped, and landed right in the middle of the brawlers. He lashed out his claws at them and took out Lucas, Snake, DK, Capt. Falcon, and R.O.B.

"We have no choice but to attack." Link said. Ness shot a PK fire, Lucario shot and aura sphere, and Fox, Wolf, and Falco fired their guns all at Kirby. The combined attacks actually did some damage on Kirby.

"That's it! DK, Diddy Kong, you two distract Kirby and the rest of us will attack him at once." Link said.

While DK and Diddy Kong were distracting Kirby, the other brawlers were charging up their attacks. When Link gave the signal, DK and Diddy Kong jumped out of the way and the other brawlers fired their attacks. The weak attacks combined and hit Kirby in the side. Kirby was knocked quite some distance, but he got right back up.

"Is there nothing that can hurt him?" Pit said. Then Samus appeared in a glowing light.

"You guys might want to stand back." She said. Samus pointed her gun at Kirby who was now running towards them.

"Final smash, Zero beam!" Samus shot a huge laser at Kirby causing massive damage.

"Looks like Kirby is weak against final smashes." Samus said as her armor fell off.

"Where did you find a smash ball?" Link said.

"It was just flying around." Samus said.

"That's not good." Meta Knight said.

"Why?" Samus said.

"If Kirby were to get one in that form,"

"Oh. If anyone sees a smash ball get it before Kirby does!" Link said. "And try to be the first one to get it. All that matters is keeping it from Kirby!" Then a smash ball appeared above the brawlers. Kirby noticed it and went after it.

"Oh no you-a don't!" Luigi said.

Luigi launched Mario up and he got the smash ball.

"Take-a this!" Mario fired his final smash at Kirby. One of the fire balls hit the crown on Kirby dead-on. Kirby's color faded a little but turned back to normal. Kirby regained his focus and jumped at the brawlers. Kirby was causing massive damage but taking little. When he saw the chance, Marth jumped up and hit Kirby's crown. Kirby leapt back and his features became less scary but they went back to normal. 

_"The crown on Kirby's head! That's his weak point!"_ Link thought.

He saw another smash ball and got it. When Link saw an opportunity, he jumped right in front of Kirby's crown and unleashed his final smash. The attack destroyed the crown and Kirby returned to his little puffball self. Meta Knight ran over to Kirby.

Kirby got up and said, "No fair! You got to use your final smashes!"

"Kirby, why did you do that?" Meta Knight said.

"Because, I was sick of everyone telling me that I sucked and couldn't fight. Ever since Melee they've been doing that." Kirby said. "They insult me and say I'm a low-tier!"

"Who?" Meta Knight said.

"Falco, Mario, Wolf, Bowser, Ganondorf." Kirby said.

"Let's head back to the mansion." Meta Knight said. "I'll take care of them later." He whispered. Kirby nodded and, using his cape, Meta Knight teleported back o the mansion with Kirby.

"Hey!" Link said. "Uh, does anyone know how to get to the mansion from here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Sorry to have made you wait. At least you didn't wait over 9 months for the next chapter of a story like me and I'm still waiting! I may be dead on fanfiction for awhile cause my birthday's coming up and that means more video games, which means I'll be playing them instead of making stories. Another story may be posted soon. But seriously, don't get your hopes up.<strong>


End file.
